Screen printing is a very old process and produces extremely good results. However, an apparatus for screen process printing is quite expensive and complicated for large procedures, and generally homemade for light service. It is known to produce screens for printing with light sensitive emulsions, opaque positives and light exposure; however, this manufacturing process usually requires a dark room, complicated equipment, or is done with great difficulty.